Sōzoku Fuzōfugen
Sōzoku Fuzōfugen (相続不増不減, Fuzōfugen Sōzoku; "inheritance of all stationary void things") is the current leader of the Principes forces, serving under the Aurora as Supreme Commander. Despite his immense powers, he's a pacifist and generally does not engage in battle. Appearance Sōzoku appears as a tall, fit young man with long, flowing orange hair which he keeps in a ponytail on his back. His eyes are green, and he has a unique, x-shaped scar on his left cheek. He commonly wears a light purple hakama, tied together with a slightly darker obi. He also wears a kosode, which appears a bit dusty. Over his normal clothes, Sōzoku wears a purple blue jacket, decorated with golden depictions of mythical creatures, aswell as the image of two black circles, surrounded by several smaller circles at shoulder height. He wears his zanpakutō at his left hip, underneath his jacket. Personality Sōzoku is commonly seen as a joyful man with a smile on his face. He's a person who always looks on the bright side and has the ability to lighten up anyone in his vicinity. Despite this, he's not carefree. In battle, he always remains calm and calculated, and makes sure his allies are safe before engaging in it. He enjoys helping people, and will always give help to those who ask it. He finds it unbelievable to desert a battle when his friends are in danger. In his heart, he's a pacifist, and claims his persuasion is the sole reason the Principes haven't attacked (and conquered) the Soul Society. Sōzoku will almost never kill his opponent, unless he or she has personally offended him greatly. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Inconceivable Spiritual Power: Sōzoku has shown the ability to release a tremendous amount of reiatsu. Even when he was a human, his spiritual power was big enough to kill gillian-class hollows who came into his vicinity, looking for souls to eat. His spiritual power was big enough to be on par with the likes of Saitō and the Aurora herself. Kineda compares his power as staring into the ocean, you don't know where it ends, if it has one. His spiritual power is purple, and he has shown the ability affect his enviroment greatly just by releasing it. Nemo: Sōzoku has shown the ability to fire off a purple Nemo with a golden outline. Contrary to others, he can generate one without being in a fighting pose, as shown when he effortlessly created one in front of him as a shield against Saitō's attack without making a movement. He has shown the ability to expand the disc in mid-flight. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Sōzoku had demonstrated immense skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on par with people like Saitō and the Aurora, both of them well-known for being masters. He fights very loose-knitted, with causal and easy slices that are able to rupture an opponent's defense easily. With one swing of his sword, he could break Ōzora's released sword in half. His attacks, despite seeming laid-back, are very precise and fast, forcing even the most skilled opponents onto their best. His skill allows him to battle several released captain-level shinigami at once with his sealed zanpakutō without tiring, aswell as slice through a high-level Kidō spell with a flick of his hand. Aetas Master: Possible one of the most developed skills of Sōzoku is his speed. Using Aetas, which, instead of moving at high speed, slows down the environment, he's able to outclass shunpo, sonido and any other technique simply because they are all nullified in his vicinity. He's able to outclass captain-level opponents through speed alone, and appears as a blur even to trained eyes. His mastery of Aetas is so great that he can pick apart an army of arrancar in seconds, without any of them noticing. He was able to whisper "goodbye" in Kihara's ear before slashing him across the midsection, with the latter being unable to do anything. Zanpakutō Zennōsha (全能者, the omnipotent one) is the name of Sōzoku's Zanpakutō. Zennōsha has been famed as the strongest Zanpakutō of all the Principes, and is said to be stronger than the mightiest zanpakutō of any Shinigami. In it's sealed state, it takes the form of a regular katana, with a rectangular, golden tsuba and a dark brown sheath, decorates with golden engravings representing rustic landscapes. The hilt is also a dark brown, though lighter than the sheath, and wrapped with light brown cloths. The aura of power it gives off is so vast even captain-level opponents are afraid of it in it's sealed state. * Numen: Acris Dea (鋭い縁女神, akūresu deā; Latin for Sharp Goddess, Japanese for Goddess of Sharp Destiny); When released by the command "Sway" (揺れる, Yureru), Sōzoku’s Numen inititates with a truly immense outburst of reiatsu, which takes the form of a giant, silver celestial body appearing on the ground underneath Sōzoku, which releases an enormous pillar of reiatsu as high as Las Noches. Sōzoku extends his arms to both sides of his body, as wings of raitsu appear behind and wrap themselves around him. His attire becomes white with a light murrey streak to it, being more fitting and closed at the top, while becoming more like a robe towards the bottom. His sword become a long japanese broadsword, with a red pommel and the same golden tsuba as in it's sealed state. :Numen Special Abilities: Sōzoku's Numen release enables him to manipulate power. In layman's terms, he can manipulate the force behind a strike of his sword, or that of his opponent's. As an example, he was able to let a full-force, two-handed strike on his chest do no more damage than a feather, while a single tap with the tip of his sword on his opponent's shoulder was able to cleave him whole through the middle. The limits and/or restrictions to this technique re still unknown, but it's power is so great that it can even cut apart a whole mountain with a single swipe, aswell as cut through the zanpakutō of a captain-level opponent with a nonchalant strike. He can also extend the range of his attacks, but unlike Shinsō, his sword does not extend, but rather the "power" travels through. Using his special ability, Sōzoku can even change the point of impact of his attacks, making defending an ultimately hard, if not impossible case. Due the powers of Zennōsha, it is rumored Sōzoku is "invincible", although Sōzoku himself has noted there's a major flaw to his powers. Sōzoku has explained that his immense powers in this state originate from the fact that he has forwent the use of a Secundum Donum. :::Surreal Speed Augmentation: His speed is increased unbelievably, to the point that the Aurora speculated he used some type of space/time manipulation, believing such raw speed was impossible to attain. He leaves behind numerous afterimages resembling golden leaves whenever he moves, and was able through cut through half of Las Noches before it fell apart. Even a Secundum Donum-powered Aurora has problems to keep up with him, and techniques which slow him down such as the Aetas of other Principes have seemingly no effect on him. However, fighting at such high speeds seems to quickly exhaust him. :::Enhanced Endurance: He was able to take several strikes from Aurora's Secundum Donum without receiving any damage, aswell as survive the effects of her wind-blades for a period. After being thrown through several buildings, he stood up unharmed. :*'Divina Poena:' (神の怒り, dīvinā ponōsha; Latin for Divine Punishment, Japanese for God's Fury); By gathering an immense power at the tip of his blade, and then swiping it down on a certain area, a massive gravity well is created above the desired target, crushing everything beneath in a titanic explosion. This attack is enough to completely obliterate Karakura Town in one shot, leaving nothing but dust and rubble. Sōzoku doesn't use this ability regularly, as it shortens it life span and causes an immense strain on Zennōsha. :*'Lacrimae Nefarii:' (神の存在悲しみ; rerakirūma nefearī; Latin for Tears of the Godless, Japanese for God's Absent Sorrow); A technique Sōzoku addresses as "the ripple effect". By tapping a specific point in his surroundings, Sōzoku can generate immense energy waves that travel underground and explode with enormous power. This technique goes largely unnoticed by the opponent until the eruption, allowing Sōzoku to finish his opponent with one, unexpected blow that comes from a direction they don't expect; from below. By tapping his opponent, he can cause the eruption to take place on the opponent himself, making escaping a near-impossible case. This technique was known to wipe out a whole army in one blow. Quotes